


Saving the Slashers

by Azriella_Helsing



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street, Friday the 13th, Halloween - Fandom
Genre: Chapter 8 is a flashback- sorta, F/M, Freddy/Jason/Michael ftw!, M/M, Multi, No non-con until chapter 8, Non-con is between Amanda and Freddy the inmate, Referenced Non-Con - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azriella_Helsing/pseuds/Azriella_Helsing
Summary: Sister Mary HELL-ena becomes a badass, saves her boy with love and hugs and stuff. Freddy pays it forward by saving Jason and Michael. Lovey-dovey gayness ensues. Starts with Mama Krueger and Inmate Freddy (in this universe, Mama Krueger names Freddy after his papa because reasons) so skip that bit if non-con triggers you.





	1. Sister Mary HELL-ena, Part One.

**Author's Note:**

> So a huge series of What-Ifs led to this. What if Mama Krueger wasn’t assaulted by hundreds and only by one? What if she was thrown out of her order for having a baby, even though it wasn’t wanted at first? What if Freddy grew up with a cool Mom? Jason and Michael will be joining us shortly, but we’re starting with Freddy because the a-hole gets way too much hate, and also, I said so.  
> Also, the first couple chapters are going to be chaotic and a lot of stuff happens in them quickly!

Sister Mary HELL-ena, Part One.

 

The doors slammed shut in front of her. It was dark and dank and hot with the press of bodies so close together. The girl turned, only to see a pack of devils leering at her. 

They charged. 

Hands were all over her fragile body, not caring if they hurt her or how she screamed. And she was screaming. Blue bloody murder. Still, the hands persisted. When she started crying, she heard a voice.

“Enough.” Said a rough, bass voice that cut like a whip.

“Aw, come on, Freddy!” one of the in-mates whined. “We saw her first!”

“I said that’s enough.” A man, not attractive by any means, but with the blue eyes of a heroic soldier and blonde hair to match, stepped into Sister Mary Helena’s line of sight. He looked furious. She automatically shrank back in fear. He noticed the movement and frowned.

“She’s mine.” He insisted stubbornly. The in-mates looked mutinous, but gave up and went to their own private corners.

“Th-thank you.” Sister Mary Helena stuttered. 

“Nothing in this life is for free.” Freddy said, holding out his hand.

She hesitated.

“Would you rather be fucked by a mob, or by me, bitch?” He snapped.

She hesitantly slid her hand into his. 

“That’s my piglet.” He said, pulling her to his bed.

 

When they found her after the holidays, she was dehydrated, pregnant, but alive. True to his word, Freddy had shielded her from the others, with almost animalistic intent, snarling whenever anyone got too close for his liking. 

 

For that fact alone, she chose, if her order permitted, to name his child after him.

 

They did not allow it without a fight.

 

“That is no child of God!” Her superiors hissed at her.

“You are no longer a nun, you whore!” Her peers jeered.

 

But it was when they tried to take her baby away from her, that Sister Mary Helena truly died, and Amanda Krueger rose in her place. 

She recovered quickly, found her child in the nursery, and left the order without a single backward glance.

Glancing at his pudgy baby face, she smiled a little. “You look like your papa, Freddy Krueger.”


	2. Jason Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is introduced~! Michael comes up later, but soon, I promise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: bullying, attempted murder by mob
> 
> Also, (spoilers) Freddy being a Good Guy

He was a hairless boy.

That made him different.

The others did not like different.

 

“Freak!” They taunted, the other names he was called passing in a blur.

He went towards the Crystal Lake, which deserved its name from the way the sun hit the water, making it sparkle.

The sight did not please him, in fact, he could barely see it through the crowd of children, who were still shouting ugly names at him. When they resorted to physical violence, he tried to hit back, but there was far too many of them. 

They pushed a hockey mask over his head. “A face only a mother could love.” they jeered.

They pushed him towards the lake. The fact they knew he could not swim seemed to escape their notice at the moment. He called for help, but none of the counselors came. He saw one set of counselors “hooking up” out of the corner of his eye, but even that did not really register. He screamed incoherently, but the others kept shoving him. He started to cry, only to be harrassed some more.

“HEY!” a voice called. 

The crowd turned, but Jason could not move, could not see past his own tears.

“Leave him alone!” The voice continued. Jason turned a little, but through his tears only saw a blur of red and green.

“Whatcha gonna do about it, you maniacs’ bastard child?!” One of the braver boys taunted, but they quickly lost their nerve and fled when Freddy pulled out his pocket knife. His pale blue eyes, which not two seconds before had meant serious business, softened when they gazed upon the bigger boy, whose frame was still hitching with sobs.

“Hey, big guy.” Freddy said as gently as he knew how. 

Jason sniffled. 

“None of that now, ok? They’re gone.” Freddy continued. “My name is Freddy, what’s yours?”

“J-Jay-J...Jason.” The bigger boy stammered. Why was the other boy being nice to him?

Freddy held out his hand. “They’re jerks, Jason. Don’t let them get to you.”

Jason took Freddy’s hand. 

“Wanna play cops and robbers?” Freddy asked.

Jason nodded in assent, breath still hitching.

“I’ll be the robber!” Freddy called, before running off. Jason followed, slowly at first, then at a run.

The next few hours were a blur, but this time, Jason wished he could remember more of them. Apparently, some counselor finally grew a brain cell and had called his mother. Freddy meeting his mom had been a bit embarrassing for both boys, as Pamela had grabbed Freddy in a tight hug and thanked him for saving her “Special, special boy.” But when the time came to leave, Jason felt regret that he would never see Freddy, his savior, again. 

Several months went by, then, out of the blue, on a particularly bad day at school, Jason saw him again.

Jason was sitting by himself on a swing set. The other kids would not come anywhere near him, due to his size, except to sneer at him. Jason stared at the ground at his feet, miserable as always. Then, a pair of grungy shoes appeared in his line of vision. Looking up, he saw a red and green sweater, then recognized Freddy.

“Freddy!” Jason cried, jumping up.

“Yeah, wasn’t sure you’d remember me, big guy.” Freddy responded.

“Whatcha doing here?” Jason said excitedly.

“Got kicked out of my last school, and this is the only school that would take me.” Freddy said.

Jason frowned. “Kicked out?”

Freddy sighed. “This bitch said something bad about my mom, so I cut her.”

Jason frowned again.

Freddy looked askance at him. “We’re still friends, right?” He did not ask so much as demand.

“Of course!” Jason said.

And so, the two boys walked off to their class together, and it was the start of a beautiful friendship. That is, beautiful to Pamela and Amanda. Everyone else in the school and city were terrified of the two boys, who were bad enough when apart, but were a horrifying force of nature when together.


	3. Michael Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is introduced!  
> Also, heavy stuff in this chapter, including referenced child abuse.  
> Mama Krueger and Freddy save the day, but no Freddy on screen this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some Michael!

He stopped talking at age four.

She had hurt him, but nobody listened.

He stopped talking at age four.

He wasn’t big enough to stop her from hurting him.

There wasn’t just pain between the siblings.

Jaime had hurt him, but she also protected him from her many boyfriends.

Arguments shook the house. There was so much noise. Most of it directed at him.

“How dare you accuse your sister of something so disgusting?! You vile, vile child!”

Evil. Wicked. Vile.

He stopped talking at age four.

He was a bigger boy by the time he was six. He avoided the house when he could, and Jaime did not care to know where he was unless she needed to hurt him. She didn’t just hurt him, she often made him like the pain, which confused him. He was big by the time he was six. Big enough to stop her from hurting him. Big enough to stop her from bringing boys over. 

He was big enough.

He stabbed his own sister again and again, restitution for how she had hurt him. He met his parents outside, and his father removed his mask.

He was sent to a mental institution by his parents. They didn’t want their baby in prison, or juvie. It was by then, too little, too late. The doctors did not understand him. They tried to get him to talk. They drugged him. He could feel his thoughts, normally so sharp and clear for his age, become syrupy-slow. In particular, his personal physician and psychiatrist, Dr. Loomis, loathed him and delighted in making him slow.

He learned to work with slow.

He needed to get out of Smith’s Grove. There was a girl, Laurie, who needed to fall by his kitchen knife-blade. He did not know why, only that she had been a friend of Jaime’s. That made her dangerous.

He began to make plans. Slowly, with a nurse error here, and a bit of exploitable pity there, he made a layout of Smith’s Grove. It was by no means complete, but he could work with it.

He heard a commotion outside his room, where he had been strapped to the bed and drugged. 

He was too far gone into his medication to care. 

Noise. So much noise. 

He began to tremble. His meds weren’t working as they should? 

It began to storm and rage outside, he could see it through his barred window. A window, which, more than once, Loomis had taunted him with.

The doors burst open. A nurse, old enough to be his mother, walked in rapidly. 

“Hi. I am nurse Krueger. Can you hear me?” 

Michael, with a herculean effort, managed to tilt his head. It was a move that many a nurse had found off-putting. He wanted this newbie out of his room. He wanted the noise to stop. He needed to plan-

“Dr. Loomis will no longer be your attending physician or psychiatrist.”

What? He was confused. They were getting rid of Loomis? Who would take care of him then? 

“I am sure that this must be new and scary for you, but Dr. Loomis’s position here has been terminated, due to poor and unprofessional conduct. If all goes well, well, we’ll get to that later. I have to give you your evening meds now. If we don’t wean you off of them slowly, they will kill you, so I am sorry about this, but it must be done.”

Michael tilted his head again. The nurse administered his shot, but already, he could feel it was a lower dose than normal. It wasn’t enough to be useful yet, but he could work with this eventually.

Days began to pass. True to Nurse Krueger’s word, he never saw Dr. Loomis again. He also found, to his consternation, that he was beginning to like Nurse Krueger. She was cool, but firm. He began, under her supervision, to see the rest of Smith’s Grove for himself. It was functionally not a great deal of freedom, but he was grateful for it. He still had the urge to hunt down and kill, but over the days, even weeks, he began to feel other things, more pleasant things.

He still did not say a word.

Nurse Krueger did not seem to mind, keeping up a steady flow of one-sided conversation, mostly stuff that did not have to be responded to beyond the occasional nod or head shake or head tilt. 

Finally, one day, Nurse Krueger broached the subject of his past.

“I don’t want to ruin anything by bringing up the past, Michael, but I feel like you need to know something.”

Michael tilted his head as an invitation to continue, curiosity peaked.

“My son, Freddy, was poking around, playing detective and read about your case in some old newspapers. That was how I found out about you, and why I requested a transfer here, but there is more.”

Michael tilted his head again. 

“I… My son found some evidence that the police had initially overlooked, and with my support, we reopened the investigation of what happened that night and years prior. We found out about your home life, Michael, and about what your sister did to you. We have also put both your parents, and a friend of Jaime’s named Laurie into police custody. As of yesterday, they were all found guilty of conspiracy to child abuse and are therefore in prison. Also, it has been discussed that your actions all those years ago were an act of self-defense and therefore, your case has been reopened. Since it has been ruled as self-defense, as of yesterday, we are going to, with your permission of course, try to reintegrate you into society.”

Michael’s head spun. Laurie in prison? People reopening his case? Society? 

Nurse Krueger seemed to tell what he was thinking and gently placed a hand on his, as was her habit. 

“We won’t throw you into the deep end all at once, Michael, but we will try to do this in baby steps. As a start, my son and I were wondering if maybe you would like to come to our house this Friday?”

Michael, overcome with emotion, merely nodded. He would like to meet her son Freddy, who seemed to be the cause of his salvation, if Nurse Krueger was to be believed.

“We don’t want to overwhelm you with too many people, Michael, but is it okay if a friend of my son’s comes over as well? He and Freddy are practically joined at the hip, and I think you two would hit it off really well.”

Again, Michael nodded. He was unfamiliar with the sensation rising in his gut, but he knew logically, that it was a pleasant anticipation of Friday. Ironic, then, that his luck seemed to be going well, for it going to be Friday the 13th.


	4. Friday the 13th Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anticipation... So excite, much wow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT A COMPLETE CHAPTER.  
> I will be posting part 2 soon, I just gotta get some plot in my head first.  
> Anyway, this is what I got so far.

 

Michael was excited. Was that even the right word? Every second of waiting to see Nurse Krueger’s home and her son and her son’s friend was agony. So, yeah, He supposed excited was the right word. 

(POV Switch)

Freddy had dressed himself in his best pants, his favorite sweater, and a leather duster. He was finally going to meet Michael! He was jumping up and down on the tips of his toes in excitement, and grinning like a fool. He had seen pictures of Michael Myers, down to his most recent picture that his mother had kindly taken for him, and he was a little stunned with the other boy’s cuteness. Michael had been wearing a mask, like he usually did, but Freddy was not deterred at all. In fact, the mask was cute, too! 

Freddy shook his head. He was acting like an idiot. He needed to calm down before Michael got here, or he’d end up putting his foot in his mouth. Again.

(POV Switch)

Jason was nervous. What if this other boy took Freddy away from him? What if Michael decided he was a freak, like all the others? He was trying to keep his stoic facade, but ended up having to wear his own mask to keep Freddy from suspecting his state of mind. 

Freddy, being the best friend that he was, however, wasn’t fooled.

“Calm down, Jay. He’s not taking me away from you. We’re hopefully just getting another friend, and if not, well, he’s still not taking me away from you, got it?” Freddy said passionately.

Jason calmed. If Freddy said he was staying, then he would. 

Freddy, seeing Jason calming down, got a picture of Michael for the other boy to see.

“I mean, he looks kinda cute, doesn’t he? We should probably tell him that, I doubt he’s ever heard it before…” Freddy said.

Jason felt a stab of guilt. Here he was, trying to keep Freddy from making other friends, and Michael was probably so affection-starved it was ridiculous. He looked at the photo.

Jason took the photo from Freddy’s hands. This was Michael? He was tall, towering over Nurse Krueger, and it seemed like he was bending in order to fit in the frame! Also, he was wearing a mask, like Jason would. 

“Like what you see, Jay?” Freddy asked, only teasing a little. 

The teasing brought Jason out of his reverie. He handed the photo back to Freddy, a little embarrassed. 

“It’s ok, big guy, he’s a looker, all right.” Freddy glanced at the photo. “He’s probably as tall as you are, too. I wonder what hugging him would be like…?” Freddy seemed lost in thought himself. Also, drooling a little. Jason giggled.

Freddy snapped out of his daydream and rubbed his neck in embarrassment.


	5. Friday the 13th Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY, THE BOIS MEET AND GREET!!!!   
> *Yeets myself out of window*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get here. University is kicking my ass.

Michael walked behind Nurse Krueger as she ascended the steps and pulled out her keys. If he were anyone else, he would have bounced in excitement, but he merely tilted his head. Nurse Krueger finally opened the door and ushered him inside.

“Come on, Michael,” she said, smiling, “don’t be shy.”

Michael walked in, he hadn’t been in a house since the day he killed his sister, but this house was totally different from his old one. In fact, it was cleaner and had softer lines. 

“Freddy!” Nurse Krueger called, softly but firmly, likely so as not to spook him. “Where are you, darling?”

“We’re in the living room, Ma!” A voice called back.

“Michael, do you want a cola?” Nurse Krueger asked.

Michael had never had a cola before. He wasn’t permitted one before age six and he definitely wasn’t permitted one in Smith’s Grove. However, he tilted his head in acquiescence. Nurse Krueger ushered him down the hall, saying, “I’ll get your cola. Be patient with my son, he’s a little chatty, ok?”

Michael nodded. Nurse Krueger smiled, then went into what Michael assumed was the kitchen.

Michael moved toward the living room. He was nervous now, and could hear the rasps of his own breath. He strolled into the living room, nonetheless.

Two boys were waiting for him. One was as tall as he was, maybe an inch or two shorter. The other was small and skinny, but also well-muscled when Michael spared him a second glance. Unfortunately, his sweater was hideous, but Michael dressed himself in a mechanic’s suit that morning, because it was the only available outfit that didn’t remind him of a hospital gown, so Michael couldn’t really judge the boy for his sweater. Michael guessed this was Freddy’s friend that Nurse Krueger told him about. He was rubbing the back of his neck as though nervous or embarrassed, and this put Michael at ease. At least he wasn’t the only one who thought this was awkward. 

The other boy, without speaking, got the sweater-boy’s attention. Michael assumed he was Freddy. He seemed like the type policemen would listen to, despite the silly goalie mask he wore.

The sweater-boy turned around. Upon seeing Michael, he broke into a wide grin.

“Hey there, you must be Michael! The name’s Freddy, and that hunk over there is Jason.” Michael was confused. This tiny 5 ft something was Freddy? How the hell had he managed to convince the police to reopen his case? And then, that was Jason? He didn’t seem like the type to be “joined at the hip” to anybody, let alone this small guy.

Freddy was still smiling, but the wattage had dimmed upon Michael’s less than enthusiastic response. Michael, however, realizing his mistake, tilted his head. Freddy still smiled. Jason was looking from Freddy to Michael, seemingly uncertain of what to do. Michael, unsure what else to do, held out his hand to Freddy’s. He thought that was something men did to greet each other? He had seen the male nurses and male doctors doing that.

Freddy’s bright smile returned and he eagerly grasped Michael’s hand, shaking it lightly. “Nice to meet you.” Freddy said.

Michael, for his part, didn’t want to let go. Freddy had a surprisingly rough and calloused grip. He was also warm. Michael let go, blushing under his mask.

Jason moved over and held his hand out for Michael’s. Michael, realizing this was in fact, the proper greeting, held his hand out slightly faster this time. Jason took it, nearly crushing Michael’s hand in his grip. That was alright, by Michael’s standards. He found he actually kind of liked it.

Nurse Krueger came in behind Michael, holding two colas. She handed one to Michael, smiled, then opened hers. 

“Boys, I think I’m going to make spaghetti for dinner if no one minds.” She said.

“That’s great, Ma.” Freddy said, smiling all over again. Michael was starting to like Freddy’s smile. It lit up the room.

“That’s good, Mrs. Krueger.” Jason said.

“Michael?” Nurse Krueger asked.

Michael tilted his head, not sure of what to do. What the heck was spaghetti, anyway? Nurse Krueger took that as an affirmative, however, and turned to Jason and Freddy.

“How are you boys getting along? Freddy, are you behaving yourself?”

“MA!” Freddy groaned. 

“We’re alright in here, Mrs. Krueger.” Jason said.

“Ok. Call me if you boys need anything.” Nurse Krueger disappeared into the kitchen.

“She can be a little embarrassing sometimes. But, she’s great, really.” Freddy told Michael. Michael didn’t respond. He felt paralyzed. He hadn’t had so much human contact since- well, since ever. Freddy, seeming to realize this, put a hand on Michael’s shoulder. 

“Feeling overwhelmed, big guy? Do you wanna maybe sit?” Freddy asked.

Michael nodded, and was promptly guided to an armchair. Freddy took a step back, as did Jason. Michael didn’t like that, and reached out for them. 

“You want us to stay with you, big guy?” Freddy asked.

Michael nodded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut soon to follow!


	6. Friday the 13th Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut! Smut warning!  
> Also, Freddy explains reproductive biology to Michael, with Jason's help.  
> And then they "explain" it some more. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, I broke my own brain with this, I'm just *fans self*

 

Michael’s head was spinning. Freddy was his savior, but he was so small and cute- Wait, did he just think “Cute”? The heck?

Jason’s warm hands clasped his, while Freddy was running his super hot hands over Michael’s arms. It was nice, to be touched, and he found himself wanting to lean into it, but not being able to let himself do so. It was all too much all too soon, yet he knew that this was them going slow with him. If they had been going any slower, they’d be him back at Smith’s Grove. Oh, heck, Smith’s Grove! They would want him to go back there eventually, and much as staying in this new, friendlier place scared Michael, he knew he would never set foot in Smith’s Grove again if he could help it. 

Freddy was still running his hands over Michael’s arms. Michael relaxed, insofar as he untensed his muscles a bit, so that they were concrete instead of steel. Freddy smiled at this.

“You like that, big guy?” He asked Michael, and now Michael was feeling something definitely south of his navel. What? He felt all tingly down there, but he couldn’t pinpoint why?

Jason, seeing confusion in Michael’s eyes, glanced down to see a definite bulge in Michael’s pants. It was sizable, despite only being half-hard, not that Jason knew that. Freddy, following Jason’s gaze, smirked. 

“I think he’s definitely liking this.” He said, and the words went straight to Michael’s cock. If possible, Freddy’s grin went even wider. Jason looked troubled. Michael squeezed his hands reassuringly, but had no idea what the heck was going on, or why Freddy seemed so… weird. 

Freddy’s smile faltered. “Oh, shit, what are we gonna tell my mom?”

Jason quipped, “You’re just now thinking about that?” 

Freddy looked at Jason in some surprise. “You’ve been hanging around me too long.” He said, then smirked. “I like it.”

Jason huffed. “That’s not exactly helping!”

And indeed, Michael was growing harder by the minute. Freddy, then being the genius that he was, called out to his mom, “Hey Ma? I’m going to show Michael my room, ok?”

“Don’t get into too much trouble up there!” Came the reply.

Cue two eighteen year old boys smuggling a third eighteen year old up the stairs while trying not to let Nurse Krueger know they were all sporting boners. 

“He’s heavy!” Freddy complained.

“You’re the one who got him hard!” Jason snapped in a quiet whisper.

They FINALLY managed to get Michael up the stairs and into Freddy’s room, where they dumped him, none too gently, on the bed. Michael didn’t mind, he liked it, but he liked being in control of himself and his body better and he was HELLA confused right now.

“So, uh, how do you guys wanna do this?” Freddy asked.

“I’m not too sure we should?” Jason asked. 

“Well, we can hardly leave him like this! What else are we gonna do, make him take a cold shower?” Freddy snapped.

Michael, still confused, realized that he needed to communicate in this situation. It would have to be verbally, because he had never been taught ASL, though he had seen others at Smith’s Grove using it, it all seemed like gibberish to him. 

“Wh-What’s happening to me?” He asked hoarsely, voice dulled from disuse.

Freddy and Jason looked at each other.

“Do- do you not know what’s going on with your body right now?” Freddy asked. 

Michael shook his head. It was getting harder to think, it seemed like his penis was pulsating with a mind of its own.

Freddy and Jason exchanged glances. 

“We can’t take advantage of him like this.” said Jason.

“We can’t just leave him like this either!” Freddy said, then sighed. “Look, we’ll just teach him the basics and see where it goes.”

Jason nodded, content.

“Look, uh, Michael, it’s- uh…” Freddy began.

Michael tilted his head. Freddy seemed like the eloquent type, yet here he was, tongue tied. Was something the matter with Freddy? For that matter, was something the matter with HIM?

“It’s nothing to worry about,” Freddy said, reading the alarm in Michael’s eyes. “It’s natural.”

Michael nodded, reassured. Then he tilted his head in obvious question.

Freddy sighed and began again. “It’s… Your penis has become erect.”

Michael looked at Freddy, then at Jason. He remembered seeing his sister with her boyfriends, and he knew that they had erect penises, and that he, too had one, but he never considered the possibility that his cock, too, could get “erect.” 

Jason, picking up where Freddy left off, started, “It’s completely natural, but ignoring the feeling is painful and sporting a boner in front of people you’re not intimate with is usually considered bad.”

Michael tensed, had he done something wrong?

Freddy put his fears to rest. “We’d like to be intimate with you, if you don’t mind. We’re just telling you the basics so we’re not taking advantage of you, and you know what’s going on.”

Michael nodded. That made sense. 

Freddy continued, “Typically, a penis becomes flaccid again when the male has ejaculated.” 

Jason looked at Freddy, slightly puzzled at his choice of language.

“I’m explaining it the way Mom explained it to me, it’s faster.” Freddy explained.

Michael looked askance at Freddy, who continued, “This usually happens when the male has put his penis into a female’s vagina, but it can also happen between men, or even by oneself. Ejaculation merely refers to semen, a bitter fluid, coming out of the end of the penis.” 

Jason looked at Freddy. “How do you know it’s bitter?” Jason asked.

“I- uh, might have tasted some of my own…” Freddy blushed and that little bit of color, coupled with Freddy’s words, made Michael and Jason groan simultaneously. 

Michael wanted to make his penis soft again. This being erect thing was VERY uncomfortable. He whined, and Freddy listened.

Freddy snaked forward, until he was sitting on the bed next to Michael. “Can I touch you?” Freddy asked.

Michael nodded, not sure, but willing to try anything.

Jason also moved forward. “Can I touch too?” He asked hesitantly. Michael nodded again.

Freddy, meanwhile, put pressure on the insides of Michael’s thighs. Michael, confused still, opened his legs. Then Freddy reached down, down, down…

Michael, were it not for his years of not talking, would have screamed. It felt like he was being electrocuted, but he liked it? He wanted more, and opened his mouth, only to have light groans emerge instead of words. Jason held his legs apart, while Freddy moved his body so he was straddling Michael. What-? OH!

Freddy had begun to pick a rhythm with his hips and damn, if that wasn’t even better. Jason’s right hand strayed to his pants, but Freddy stopped him. 

“Want you- behind me… Jay!” Freddy managed to moan out.

Jason wasted no time in giving Freddy exactly what he wanted. Michael noted the extra weight, but even that was only distantly, as he began to pant and whine, seeking friction.

The sound of clothes on clothes and moans and whines and grunts began to fill the room. Michael, surprisingly, was the most vocal, Freddy having leaned down to bite at his clothed shoulders, which actually felt amazing? Michael wanted Freddy’s marks all over him, so that everyone would know he had done this with Freddy and Jason. His only regret was not being brave enough to remove his mask and return the bites. He did, however, note that Freddy seemed to like it when Michael grabbed his hips harshly, fingers biting into skin. 

Freddy came first, muffling his wail as he did so into Michael’s shoulder, setting off Michael. Jason took a few more seconds, panting and whining, but seeing his lovers come undone was the thing that got him hot enough to go over the edge himself. Michael groaned as Jason and Freddy collapsed on top of him. It wasn’t that he minded the weight, but he was starting to feel tingly again.

The three boys, crushed together, began to calm their racing heartbeats.

“We’ll have to do that again.” Said Freddy, “Sometime soon.” 

The other two, having not caught their breath yet, merely nodded in assent. 

The three drifted into a gentle napping state, having sated themselves…

For now.


	7. Friday the 13th Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nurse Krueger finds out.  
> Also, movement on Michael's legal front.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet y’all thought this day was over with the boys… But they’ve still got Nurse Krueger to deal with… DUN DUN DUN!!!! Also, I updated the last chapter to indicate ages. Everybody is 18 years old (so far) and thus, we’re all good, no p*dopillia here. Thanks to some reviewers who helped me clear that up! Um, yeah… On with the show!

When the boys woke, Freddy was the first to whine.

“What are we gonna tell my mom about this mess?”

Jason replied, “You’re, like, 18. Quit sounding like a five-year-old.”

Michael tilted his head. 

A knock sounded at the door. All three boys jumped.

“The spaghetti’s ready! Clean up real quick and get it before it gets cold.” Nurse Krueger called through the door.

After her footsteps receded, the boys crowded into the tiny bathroom. They proceeded to clean up, dancing around each other a lot.

After they got down to the dining room, Freddy decided to be the brave one (read as: he lost the impromptu rock-paper-scissors contest) and ‘fess up.

“Ma, I… we-”

“If you’re going to tell me how you and Jason deflowered Michael, I don’t want to hear it. Sex is not something you bring up at the dinner table, no matter what gender you are.” Nurse Krueger cut him off.

All three boys gaped at her. Well, Jason and Freddy gaped. Michael just head-tilted.

Freddy found his voice first, surprise, surprise. “So, you’re not mad?”

“Did you at least explain the basics to him, so he understood what was happening?”

“Yes.” Freddy and Jason chorused.

“Did he consent?” 

“Yes.” Anther double-chorus came from the boys’ mouths. 

“Then frankly, Scarlett, I don’t give a damn.” Nurse Krueger said, then continued, “I don’t know how your mom is going to react, Jason, but you’ll always be welcome here.” 

“Thanks, Mrs. Krueger.” Jason said politely.

“Now are we done yammering, boys? I’m hungry.” Nurse Krueger said lightly, breaking the mood.

Jason and Freddy grabbed plates. Michael stood there, unsure of what to do, so Jason handed him a plate. Michael nodded in thanks. Freddy served both himself and Michael, and showed Michael how to hold his plate properly, so the food wouldn’t spill. Even so, Michael was the last to enter the dining room. He sat in the seat he was ushered to, then realized he had made an error. 

To eat with the others, he would have to remove his mask. They would see his face. This, of course, was unacceptable.

The others, sensing something was wrong, abandoned their plates.

“Michael, are you OK?” Nurse Krueger asked.

Michael shook his head. His mask, homemade from materials he had gotten while at Smith’s Grove before Loomis took away his activity privileges, chose that moment to fall apart. He held his hands to his face on instinct. He couldn’t handle the others looking at him, not the way  _ they  _ had. He started to breathe heavily.

Jason, sensing what was at issue, left and returned with a mask that only covered half of the face. Handing it to Michael, he said, “It’s my spare, it helps me, sometimes. And with this one, you can eat with us.” 

Michael grasped the mask like a lifeline. After he had put it on, he noticed the others had averted their gazes from his face, and he was moved. 

“Th-thanks.” He said.

“No problemo.” Freddy said. “I have a full mask we can give you after dinner that covers your face and neck.”

Jason scoffed. “William Shatner?”

Freddy huffed. “We can turn the mask inside out. It will do him until we can get him something else.” 

Jason grinned beneath his own mask. “And we can ‘do’ him until we can get him something else.”

Nurse Krueger cleared her throat as Freddy laughed. “Not! At the dinner table!”

“Sorry, Mrs. Krueger.” Jason said, still smirking.

Michael was a bit lost, but he still smiled a bit. It was nice to have a place where he felt like he belonged, he found. 

After dinner, Jason helped Nurse Krueger with the dishes, while Freddy found Michael the mask. After they turned it inside out, they found it was a perfect fit. Michael’s first gift in years, and he treasured it as such.

Even if, while right-side out, the mask looked a little silly.

When Michael asked Nurse Krueger if he could stay a little longer, rather than go back to Smith’s Grove, she smiled and handed him some paperwork. 

“Legally,” She explained, “As your case was decided to be in self-defense, Smith’s Grove had no right to hold you after you turned 18. I just didn’t want to overwhelm you by taking you away from that place too soon, but if you feel you’re ready, you can stay here with us. Just sign here.”

Michael signed, and walked away from Smith’s Grove forever, much to the delight of Freddy, who was ecstatic over having a “sleepover.” Nurse Krueger just smiled and ruffled his hair, earning a scandalized “Ma!” Jason was equally thrilled, and plans were made for the threesome to start venturing out in public on short excursions, in order to reintegrate Michael into society.

Yes, Michael thought. It was good to have a place to belong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t make Michael go back! I just couldn’t! Besides, the plot wouldn’t allow it. If anyone has any ideas for short excursions, I’d be happy to hear them. I’m thinking the first excursion should be a grocery store or something. Oh, and the boys haven’t moved out of their parents’ houses yet because the economy. That’s my story and I’m sticking to it!


	8. NONCON SCENE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, someone asked for the NonCon scene between Freddy the inmate and Sister Mary Helena.  
> Here it is.  
> PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF NON CON TRIGGERS YOU!!!  
> BECAUSE THAT'S ALL THIS CHAPTER IS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF NON CON TRIGGERS YOU!!!  
> BECAUSE THAT'S ALL THIS CHAPTER IS!

He yanked her forward, and she fell onto the bed, a cot really. It was hard against her back and the blankets were scratchy, but none of that really registered. Freddy was on her in less than a second, pinning her beneath his body.

Sister Mary Helena whimpered, terrified.

Freddy grinned, baring all of his teeth. He bent down, biting at her earlobe, before whispering to her, “Breathe. It’ll be easier for you.”

Sister Mary Helena obeyed, but only took in short, gaspy breaths, such was her fear. The inmates nearby leered at her, some even went so far as to touch themselves within her line of vision, but they stayed away. She looked at Freddy, and suddenly he wasn’t as scary. He tore open her uniform, exposing her breasts to the air. He ran a hand over her nipples, biting into her neck harshly. She whimpered again, but not from fear this time. Then, he got impatient. Hitching up her skirt, he tore apart her silk bloomers with practiced ease. Freddy took one of her breasts into his mouth, then peeled back her outer, and then inner labia. He shoved himself inside her as roughly as his hips could shove, causing Sister Mary Helena to scream in agony. He shoved a piece of his hospital gown into her mouth. 

“Breathe, bitch, you’ll like it better.” He said sensuously, in sharp contrast to the way his hips were thrusting, hard and fast, into her. She began to cry. He didn’t like that. 

He wiped some of her tears away. “Take it like the whore we both know you are.” He hissed. She tried to hold back her tears, but it was like an iron pump was shoved inside her, determined to rip her in half. 

He slapped her. “Stop fucking crying!” She stopped, with only the uneven hitches in her breathing and occasional whines to let him know she was still in pain. 

He smirked, then sped up his thrusting. Then he bit down on the opposite side of her neck, hard enough to bruise. His thrusts became uneven, and he fucked her through his orgasm.

When he pulled out, he was calmer, and not so desperate. He kissed her neck wounds in apology, then, using his discarded clothes, tied her arms to the bed. She looked at him, terrified eyes pleading with him not to do, whatever he was going to do next. He began to tongue his way down her body, ignoring her plea. 

Down, down, down.

When he reached his destination between her legs, she flinched and he whistled. 

“Did a number on you, didn’t I, piglet? Don’t worry, I’ll kiss you better.” He purred. 

He started by sweetly kissing each of her hips, where blotchy, hand-shaped bruises were already forming. Next, he dragged his tongue across her belly. She flinched again, not quite in pain, and he hummed in satisfaction. He dipped his head lower. His curls brushed against the spot he just licked, and she twisted in his grip. His grin, if possible, widened. He gripped each of her lower thighs, then licked the upper parts of them, just above his fingers. She tried to twist again, and he growled warningly. She held still, heart hammering against her ribs. 

Leaning upwards another half inch or so, Freddy breathed against her labia, drawing out the experience, and scenting her. She was sweaty and bloody, but it was good, complimenting her natural sweetness. 

Then he licked. Once, twice, in quick succession. She SCREAMED into the gag. Her labia and vagina hurt, but it was also  _ so good _ . Her thoughts quickly devolved into “moremoremore…” As if hearing her thoughts, he ran his tongue inside her, searching until he found the spot that made her moan into her makeshift gag uncontrollably, straining against her restraints. Then he moved away, and she began to whine, only to scream again when his tongue touched her clit. When he began to play with it, using his tongue, she devolved into a sweating, groaning mess. He didn’t let up. She wanted him to slow down, but his speed, if anything, got faster. He dragged his teeth against her clit, and she blacked out from the force of her first orgasm.

She woke to find Freddy lapping at the wetness between her thighs. She didn’t protest at first, but as she began to feel a spark alight in her core, she began to whine unhappily into her gag. Freddy came up for air, and just long enough to whisper to her:

“Don’t try to fight me, bitch, I’m just getting started.”


	9. Sister Mary HELL-ena and Freddy the inmate the final chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I did another flashback instead of furthering the plot. Sue me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so someone requested a part two of Sister Mary Helena and Freddy the in-mate. So, here y’all go, ya nasties. <3

Sister Mary Helena heard the door open. A shaft of light shone in, and an orderly came in to count the prisoners. The orderly, an elderly gentleman Sister Mary had seen before, saw her on Freddy’s cot. All the blood drained out of his face at the sight of her, and she felt shame rise in her breast.

 

The orderly hurried over to Sister Mary, calling for the deputy on duty as he went.

 

Freddy leaned over his prize and hissed like an animal. The orderly backed up a pace, then remembered the deputy behind him had the gun and he had the syringe. 

 

Sister Mary Helena never forgot the look on Freddy’s face when the orderly stabbed him with the syringe full of strange liquid. It twisted like the devil, then smoothed out, but he still hovered over her, still vaguely aware and still trying to hold onto his Sister Mary. She felt him go limp above her, but when the orderly pushed him off, he whispered, “No… She’s mine! Mine!” 

 

The orderly pulled Sister Mary to her feet. She stumbled, still sore, still bruised. The orderly dragged her off, ignoring her protests. She twisted to look at Freddy, but the door slammed shut, and she never saw him again. 

 

The orderly was the only one who was kind to her, in the aftermath. He glared when the deputy cracked a joke about “popping the cherry on the angel food cake.” He helped Sister Mary find clean clothes. He even gently broke the news to her that she was pregnant. In any other life, Sister Mary would have loved him, maybe taken him as her husband to help provide for her. 

 

But this was not that life. 

 

When Sister Mary refused his offer of a coffee date, however, the gentleman turned nasty. He looked like he might have hit her if there were no witnesses. He was also the first to abandon her to the tender mercies of her order, and one day, when she approached him talking to another nun, she overheard him calling her a whore, and saying she got “what she deserved.”

 

Sister Mary vowed that she would become a nurse and repay Freddy’s kindness to her one day, but when she finally got her RN license, it was too late. A fire had broken out at the hospital where Freddy was being held. None of the inmates survived, but neither did the arsonist. When Sister Mary heard the news, she wanted to try and help, but by then, the deputy who was on duty the night she was “saved” had been promoted to sheriff. He sneered at her and called her names, and while she was over such things, she had to drag her five year old son away from the man after he bit him. 

 

Amanda Krueger looked at her son in the rearview mirror as they drove away. The sheriff had screamed obscenities at them, but as the child was a minor, and had been provoked, and hadn’t drawn any blood, there was nothing he could do. Freddy looked grumpy in the backseat of the car still. Amanda sighed, then said the magic words:

 

“Your father would have been proud of you, Freddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. ANGST. Did NOT mean for that to happen. 
> 
> In case anyone cares, the orderly is quasi based on canon!Freddy's stepfather, hence the 180 degree shift. I also headcanon that either he or the mother superior started the fire at the hospital in this universe.


End file.
